The present disclosure relates to the generation and the use of digital contents on the basis of copyright information.
Devices for receiving, storing, or reproducing digital contents such as moving picture data, image data, and audio data have been developed. Users can generate digital contents using such devices. User generated contents (UGC) can be transmitted between devices or uploaded/downloaded to/from websites, through wired and wireless networks. The digital contents can be combined with other contents, or edited to generate secondary contents. As such, when the digital contents are generated and used, it is required to manage the copyright of the secondary contents as well as that of the original digital contents.
Creative commons licenses (CCLs) are used to grant rights to use copyright materials and include information about methods and conditions for using the copyright materials. That is, common directions and common conditions are standardized to make standard licenses, and then the copyright holder selects a necessary license type among the standard licenses to display the license type in his/her copyright materials. Users check the license of the copyright materials and figure out the directions and the conditions for using the copyright materials, and then the users use the copyright materials. Hence, the users can figure out the directions and the conditions for using the copyright materials without direct contact with the copyright holder, and respect the copyright of the copyright materials. While most of copyright materials include only exclusive copyright indication such as “All rights reserved” or have no copyright mark, the copyright materials with the CCL can notify information about rights to use the copyright materials and the scope of the rights.